The present invention relates to equipment for measuring the dimensions of tools of machines for mechanical working.
More specifically the invention provides equipment of the type comprising
a support structure fixable close to the machine and in which a laser source is mounted, and PA1 a receiver for providing electrical signals indicative of the strength of laser radiation received; the receiver, in use, being located facing the source at a predetermined distance therefrom so that a field of measurement is defined between them across which the laser beam extends and in which a tool to be measured is movable so as to intercept the laser beam. PA1 a main support structure fixable close to the machine and in which a laser source is mounted, and PA1 a receiver for providing electrical signals indicative of the strength of laser radiation received; the receiver, in use, being located facing the source at a predetermined distance therefrom so that a field of measurement is defined between them across which the laser beam extends and in which a tool to be measured is movable so as to intercept the laser beam; PA1 the receiver being carried by an auxiliary structure connected to the main support structure and movable relative thereto between a retracted, rest position, in which the structures present a minimum overall bulk, and an extended working position in which the receiver is located facing the source; PA1 drive means being connected to the auxiliary structure for moving it between the rest position and the working position, PA1 wherein the auxiliary structure includes an arm connected to the main support structure so as to be pivotable about a substantially vertical axis.
Prior art equipment of this type includes a laser source and an associated receiver mounted in respective fixed positions facing each other. The laser source and the receiver are typically fixed to the work surface of a numerically controlled machine tool. An electronic control connected to the control unit of the machine enables the dimensions of the tools to be measured periodically, for example in order to determine their diameter or wear or to detect any fractures in a tool. For this purpose the movable part of the machine which carries the tool to be measured is moved so that the tool at least partly intercepts the laser beam between the source and the receiver. The dimensions of the tool are determined by known methods, for example by detection of the positions of the tool holder when the tool intercepts the laser beam in one direction and then in the opposite direction.
The laser beam used may be collimated or focused.
The known equipment, in which the source and the receiver are installed in respective fixed, mutually facing positions, has the disadvantage that it occupies a significant proportion of the work surface of the machine tool to which it is attached. This problem may be avoided if the entire equipment is mounted on a movable support structure which enables the source and the receiver to be brought into the work zone of the machine tool when it is necessary to carry out a measurement. This solution however has the disadvantage of requiring micrometric precision in the movement of the source-receiver complex which, intrinsically, is extremely costly.